The Calling
by RedRose102
Summary: Another Edwards phone call and Bella picks up the phone instead of Jake. However, when she does the things that'll spill out of her mouth will make Edward speechless and probably make him come home at once! E X B! Give it a shot!
1. Chapter 1

**Don't own twilight and probably never will. But at least I own this story.**

**Enjoy!**

**EPOV**

**This can't be! She can't be dead! Rosalie is just lying. She's trying to play with my head. This is all a sick joke! I whipped out my cell phone. I'll just call Be- her house and see for myself. She'll never have to know its me.**

**Ring.**

**Ring. ****Come on. Pick up.**

**Ring. ****I was just about to hang up and try again, when someone answered. **

"**Hello?" I was so relieved, that it took me a minute to realize who answered. It was ****her.**** "Hello?" I realized that I was breathing heavy into the phone, with so much emotion. Apparently she heard and thought I was some pig. "I'm hanging up," she said abruptly. No! She can't! "Wait! I'm sorry. Uh, is this Isabella Swan?" "Yes," she said confused. "If you don't mind me asking who is this?" I smiled. She was always so polite. I had made my voice deeper, so she wouldn't recognize it. "This is Dr. Riley. I'm an over the phone therapist." I don't know why I said that. It just came out. "Oh," she said. "Well, I don't need a therapist." "Someone told me that you did," I lied. I knew what I was doing was very wrong, but I couldn't stop. And I wanted to hear her voice.**

"**Who did?" she demanded. "Anonymous." She sighed. "Alright, fine. Hang on a second." I waited. I could hear her in the background. "Jake, could you go home, please? Someone's on the phone, and I think It's gonna take a while." Jake? Who's Jake? Does she have a boyfriend? **

**I feel hurt and angry. Hurt, that she has already found someone else. Angry, that that someone else has her. I could hear a deep voice in the background. "Ah, come on Bells. We were gonna go cliff diving!" Cliff diving? Cliff diving?!? No way in hell is Bella cliff diving!! I told her not to do anything stupid and reckless!! She wouldn't even dare!!**

"**I'll go cliff diving with you tomorrow, I promise. Meet me at La Push at 2:00, okay?" I couldn't hear what he said, but I did hear a door close. "Sorry about that," she apologized. "My best friend was just here. Now, what did you want to talk about with me?" Uh, how about everything? "You're going cliff diving tomorrow?" I said, barely covering the anger in my voice. "Yes." "With who?" "My best friend, Jacob Black." "And where exactly does this Jacob Black live?" "Down in La Push, Washington." Dammit!! He's a werewolf!! I knew I heard his name before. "Have you been doing anything risky lately?" "What is this? Twenty Questions?" Still as stubborn as ever. "Please answer the question." "Fine! Yes, I've been partaking in risky behavior." "Such as?" "Riding a motorcycle, getting in fights with people who've been trying to kill me, that sort of thing. She was riding a motor cycle?!?! Getting in fights with people who've been trying to kill her?!?! **

**That's it!!! I used my regular voice. "Isabella Marie Swan!!! I TOLD you NOT to do ANYTHING STUPID OR RECKLESS!!!" She gasped. "Edward? Is that you?" "You're damn right it's me!! What do you mean you've been getting in fights with people who've been trying to get you?" "Uh, well. There was Laurent. Who, uh, tried to kill me. But, uh, Jacob saved me. Then I went to the gang who, uh, tried to kill me before. Victoria is, um, here in Forks. But, don't worry! The pack is looking after me. They-" "The pack??!!" The werewolves. Their taking care of me, so you don't have to worry." "BELLA!! DO YOU KNOW HOW UNSTABLE THEY ARE?!?!" "THEY WOULD NEVER HURT ME!!" She yelled back. "THEY CAN LOSE THEIR TEMPER AND HURT YOU!!!! THEN, WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO?!?!" "LET ME WORRY ABOUT THAT!!!!" "YOU BETTER STAY AWAY FROM THEM, DO YOU HEAR ME?!?! STAY AWAY FROM THEM!!!" "You can't stop me," I heard her mutter. **

**She didn't mean for me to hear, I know that for a fact. But, I did anyway. "WATCH ME!!!" I yelled. Then, before she could respond, I hung up.**


	2. Home Again

**Wished I owned Twilight, sadly, I don't. Oh, well. **

** Enjoy! **

I ran as fast as I could to my Bella's house. HOW DARE SHE DO SOMETHING RECKLESS WHEN I SPECIFICALLY TOLD HER NOT TO!!!! Imagine! Hanging out with werewolves, riding on motorcycles, and practically tempting danger to its limits! Well, the last one isn't such a surprise. My Bella tempted danger every where she went, every time of the day.

Fortunately, it would take an average human three days to get to Bella's house from where I was at, but it would only take me six hours and counting to get there with my fast paced speed. I looked down at my feet, willing them to go faster. I still couldn't believe I was going back after I promised her I would stay out of her life. I'm horrible!

_But, _my selfish side whispered to me. _Wouldn't it make you more of a monster if you kept away? No matter what you do, you can't protect her. I mean look at where all of this has gotten you. She __still__ managed to get herself into trouble. She almost got attacked by Laurent, she got on the back of a motorcycle, she still got tangled up in that gang that wanted to do horrible things to her, Victoria is still lurking in the shadows no matter how hard you tried to track her, and to top it all off she's found a friendship in a low life werewolf and his "gang". No, she's much better off with you._

I didn't even hear my rational side. I guess I lost it. Oh, well. I could live with it. Selfish of me, no?

I looked up to a sign, proclaiming it to be the city limits of Forks.

I looked at my watch. It was 9:30 p.m. Bella should be up in her room, hopefully waiting for me. I stopped outside of the familiar little home that was _her _house. I smiled despite myself. No matter what will happen, no matter how hard she rejects me, I will stay and keep an eye out for her. I can't live without her, I know that now. It doesn't matter if she doesn't want to be with a monster, at least I'll still see her angelic face at school and maybe even at my house. I hope Alice will bring her over for sleepovers. That way, I can still look at my angel. That's right. I called her **my **angel. She might be in another man's arms, but she's still **mine** and always will be.

I looked at her window to see if perhaps she was still up. All I saw was her bedside lamp turned on. I smiled as I propelled myself up to her window. When I peeked in I was surprised and extremely angry at what I saw.

**Dun Dun Dun!!!! What did Edward see that made him so upset? Okay, I know I'm being cruel, so I'll stop. Sorry if the chapter was so short, I'm working on it. Reviews make me update faster. **

**You know what I want. So go ahead and click the Review button. **

**XXXOOO**

**RedRose102 **


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyy guys!!! Thanks so much for the reviews!!! They were awesome!!! So, since you took the time to review, I'll take the time to update!!!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own twilight. Never will. At least I own this, though!!!**

**Enjoy!**

_Previously on The Calling:_

_I looked at her window to see if perhaps she was still up. All I saw was her bedside lamp turned on. I smiled as I propelled myself up to her window. When I peeked in I was surprised and extremely angry at what I saw._

She wasn't there!

She was nowhere to be found! Before I even knew what I was doing, I had opened her window and climbed in. Her scent was still in the air, as strong as ever, so it hadn't been long before she quitted the room. I sighed. Where could she have gone?

It was as if god heard my silent question because a second after I thought it a slip of paper caught my attention. It was on her desk. The only thing on her desk, actually. Carefully, I walked over as if I was afraid it would disappear. It was a letter. On the envelope, in her messy scrawl, was my name. Without a moment's hesitation, I ripped the letter open.

_Edward, _

_Please don't be mad at me for this. I'm going over to see Jacob. Before you get angry, hear me out. Edward, when you left me I was torn in two. I had no reason to live. Sure, I'm still alive now, but I'm not living. I'm merely existing. I only do it for Charlie and Renee. _

_But, when Jake and I started to hang out, I had a reason to get up and face the day. It was as if I was healed. But, even Jake can't keep my nightmares about you leaving me away. He's my personal sun and in a way, I love him. You'll always be the only one I love for a partner in life, but Jake has a special place in my heart as well. _

_Plus, I know that even though you're here right now, you'll leave me again. _

_That's another reason why I went to Jake's house. I can't bare to watch you leave again. It's just too painful. I know that you don't love me. I know that I'll never be good enough for you. But that doesn't mean I'll stop loving you. Whether you like it or not, I will always love you. _

_Goodbye Edward._

_Bella_

I let out a strangled sob. How can she honestly believe that I don't love her? She's my world. My everything. How could she believe that she wasn't good enough for me? If anything _she _was too good for me. Well. I'm going to prove her wrong.

I'm going to stay. I'll wait right here until she comes home. And when she steps through that door, I will beg for forgiveness. I will get down on my hands and knees if I have to.

Anything to have my angel back.

BPOV

I was sitting in between Paul and Jake on a long on La Push beach. The pack was having a bonfire and they invited me to join them. Right now, Paul was shoveling down three hot dogs at a speed I had once deemed impossible. Jake had his arm wrapped around me in an effort to keep me warm.

"And then, right as he was about to make his move, a long slimy arm crept around his waist." Embry said, in what was supposed to be a scary voice.

Seth came up behind Leah, his sister, and wrapped both of his arms around her.

"AHHH!!!" Leah screeched.

Everyone busted out laughing.

"Seth you jerk!! I'm gonna kill you!!"

"Uh oh," Seth replied. He ran. Leah was hot on his tail.

I smiled.

I loved the pack. They were family to me.

Family.

The Cullens. I sighed.

It had been a couple of hours since my call with Edward. I wondered if he was even coming at all. He maybe said all of the things he said in the heat of the moment. If he did, then I feel like the biggest idiot in the world by writing him that letter.

But if he did come and he read it, then he would either get angry that I disobeyed him or he would just, leave never to return.

I felt eyes on me. I turned to look at Jake. He looked down at me with concern written all over his face. I smiled just to reassure him that I was okay. He didn't buy it. One of the bad things about having a best friend that knows you so well is that you can't hide anything from them. They always seem to know what's wrong with you.

"Hey," I whispered low, so that no one would hear us. "I need to go. It's a school night and I need to be wide awake tomorrow. I'll see you soon." I got up.

"Bye guys!" I called to the pack.

"Aww, Bella," Paul said around his mouthful of food. "Why do you have to go? The party's just getting started." Paul gave me his sad puppy dog eyes. I laughed. In a way, he kind of reminded me of Emmett.

"I'm sorry Paul, but I really have to go. I'll be back soon, I promise." Paul's face lit up.

"Bye Bella "Everyone shouted.

"I'll walk you to your car," Jake said.

I nodded.

The walk to my truck was silent, but not uncomfortable. It was just a companionable silence.

When we reached my truck I was about to get in, but a pair of warm hands stopped me. I looked up into Jake's eyes with my eyebrow raised.

"Bella," he said in a hoarse whisper. My confusion turned into concern. What was up with him? Was he okay?

"You would tell me if there was something wrong, wouldn't you?"

I couldn't tell him. It was probably nothing anyway. He has enough to worry about what with the pack hunting down Victoria and all. I didn't want to give him more to worry about. He's already sacrificing too much for me.

"Of course, Jake."

He looked at me with doubt on his face.

"I would, but there's nothing to worry about. I'm fine. I'm just worried about you and the pack." Well, it wasn't a lie. I really was worried. Scared even for my friend's sakes. I didn't want them to get hurt because of me.

Jake still looked like he didn't believe me, but he dropped the subject.

"Night Bells." He kissed the top of my forehead.

"Night Jake."

With that being said, I climbed into my truck and drove away. When I looked back, I saw Jake staring after me. That same look of concern and sadness on his face. It broke my heart.

When I got home, I saw that Charlie was still awake. He was watching TV, obviously wait for me.

"Hey Bells," Charlie greeted me warmly.

"Hey dad. Shouldn't you be in bed? You've got work tomorrow."

"Shouldn't _you _be in bed? You've got school tomorrow," he countered.

"Touché," I said with a smile. "But you forget. I'm not the one who's going to be fighting crime tomorrow and handling guns."

Charlie grunted.

"Well, I guess I'll go to bed. You should do the same," I said in my no nonsense voice. Charlie merely nodded.

"Night Bella," I heard Charlie call from his bedroom.

"Night dad," I yelled from the bathroom. I quickly undressed myself and stepped in the shower. The smell of strawberries and freesias filled my nostrils and relaxed me. After I was done I turned the water off, stepped out, dried off, pulled on my pajamas and blow-dried my hair.

When my nightly ritual was completed I stepped out of the bathroom and into my room.

It was dark. Pitch black.

I timidly stepped into the room, careful not to trip on anything. My efforts I realized were futile when I stumbled on something.

I put my hands out in front of me, trying to break my fall, but I never reached the ground. Two stone cold arms wrapped around me and held me. My breathing hitched.

"Hello, love," I heard _his _voice whisper in my ear softly.

And then I passed out.

**Tell me what you think!!!**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	4. Take me back in your arms

_EPOV_

I carried Bella to hear bed and gently set her down. Even though I had no right to, I laid beside her and wrapped my arms around her. I didn't know that she was going to faint. If I had, then I wouldn't have said anything at all. I would have just watched her sleep like I did when we first met. I hope I didn't startle her that bad. Most of all, though, I hope that she will take me back. I'll stop at nothing to have her love. If she does tell me to go away, then I will. Oh, I'll still be in Forks. I know now that I can never leave her. But, I will keep my distance. I'll do anything to make her happy.

I was broken out of my musings with the sounds of Bella's breathing becoming irregular. She was waking up. This is it.

_BPOV_

I was slowly regaining consciousness. Thank god. I hate fainting. It makes a girl look weak and defenseless. I can't stand that. As I was coming back to the real world I remembered why I lost all consciousness in the first place. Edward. He really was here. I can't believe it.

All right Bella. Just open your eyes and face him. My eyelids started to flutter open and I was slowly becoming aware of my surroundings. I was on my bed with two cold arms wrapped around my waist. I tried to make out his face in the dark, but I just couldn't. Stupid weak human eyes. I heard Edward chuckle and it almost made me smile, but something was holding me back.

The two arms disappeared and I almost panicked. I **would **have panicked if my bedside lamp hadn't been turned on. Again, I looked at Edward. Now I could fully see him. He was still as handsome as ever, but he wore a troubled look. Like he was upset or afraid. Why would he feel like that?

"Bella," Edward whispered softly. My heart melted right then and there when I heard his voice.

"Hello, Edward," I said politely. I need to be distant. That way when he leaves me again I won't be so hurt because I'll have expected it.

Edward's face crumpled at my polite, yet distant tone.

"We need to talk," he said. I nodded my head.

He took a deep breath (even though he didn't need it) and started to talk.

"Bella, first let me say that I received your note and its contents broke my already dead heart." I looked at him with a shocked expression. How did my letter hurt him? I was about to ask, but he held up his hand. "Please, let me finish. It broke my heart because you were risking you life by going down to La Push. When I specifically **told you **not to do anything reckless. Riding on motor cycles? Hanging out with young werewolves? Picking fights with murderers? Bella do you know how scared I was when I heard you did all of that in the matter of six months? If you had died, then my whole world would have been shattered. I don't want to lose you because I love you." My eyes grew wide at that last statement.

"Another thing that broke my heart was the fact that you honestly believed that I didn't love you anymore. Bella that will never happen. I know that I left you. I know that I hurt you, but Bella I did it to protect you. I didn't want to risk you getting hurt again, so I broke it off. Those months when I was away from you hurt me so deeply. There wasn't a day that passed by that I didn't think about you. Then I got a dreaded phone call from Rosalie. She said that you had jumped off a cliff and died. So, when I called I was hoping it was all a big mistake. Unfortunately, you **did **go cliff diving and you were planning to do it again. You could have gotten killed Bella! Please, never ever do anything like what you've done in the past months again." He looked at me expectantly.

I took a deep breath. "Are you done now?" I asked him in the same polite tone. He nodded. "All right then. If you're done with your speech, I suppose you'll want to take your leave now." Edward looked at me in disbelief.

"Bella, didn't you hear anything that I've just said? I love you and I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying here with you. Where I belong. That is, if you'll take me back. I will beg if you want me to. Just please take me back."

I just looked at him, speechless.

What am I going to do?

**Tell me what ya think. Sorry it's short. Don't worry. Edward and Bella will get together soon!!**


	5. Broken

Edward was looking at me with hope in his black eyes. He really wanted me back. He loved me. Our separation hurt him as much as it did me. This is practically a dream come true!

But…there's still one problem. How do I know that he won't leave again? Plus, if he does decide to stay, how can we be together? He's always going to be stuck at seventeen while I keep aging. He wouldn't even change me so that we could be together for all eternity. If he really loved me, he would have changed me a long time ago so that could ensure we'd forever be with each other. But, he didn't. He probably didn't want to change me because he's afraid that maybe one day he won't love me anymore, but he'll be stuck with me forever because of the commitment that he made. I don't want that kind of life. I'll always love him and only him, but…I just can't do this.

"No," I croaked.

Edward's face fell. "Why not, love?"

"I just…_can't_. I'm sorry Edward."

Edward looked like he was about to cry if he could. It was enough to break my heart, but I'm going to hold strong. I'm _not _going to get hurt again.

"I understand," he whispered, brokenly.

I didn't say anything. I couldn't without my voice cracking.

"I have a favor to ask of you though. I know I don't deserve this, but please be open minded about this." He looked at me pleadingly.

I nodded my head for him to continue.

"Please let me stay in Forks. I know now that I can't stay away from you. It's selfish of me, I know, but I just want to make sure that you're safe. You can avoid me if you want to, but please let me at least be in the same town as you."

"You didn't have to ask me. You can do whatever you want to. I can't tell you what to do."

He looked relieved.

"Thank you Bella."

"It's not much to thank me for."

He smiled sadly at me.

"My family will be arriving next Monday."

I panicked. If I'm going to have to start avoiding Edward, then I'm going to have to start avoiding the rest of the Cullens. Now how to put this in a polite way?

"I think it would be best if I didn't spend any time with your family either. And yes, that includes Alice and Esme." I rushed to tell him.

His face even looked more hurt. So I did the only thing that I could do. I lied.

"I just don't love you guys anymore. You all hurt me past the point of no return. I can't go back to the way things used to be. I'm sorry."

Edward tried to mask up his feelings, but I think I saw a crack in his demeanor.

"It's no problem at all," he said, forcing a smile on.

I forced one on too just to make everything look okay.

Edward looked at the clock.

"Well, I suppose that I should leave. Its 11:00 and you need your rest. Goodnight Bella."

"Goodnight," I whispered brokenly, but he was already gone.

**I know that was horrible, but let me explain why I did what I just did. You see, I'm getting tired of the plot line. Edward comes back and Bella clings to him desperately muttering over and over 'don't go.' I'm getting sick of her taking him back the moment he says he's here for good. Eddie's gonna have to work to regain her trust! **

**Don't worry though. They WILL get together.**

**Eventually. **


	6. Getting her back

_I just don't love you guys anymore._

_You hurt me past the point of no return. _

…_Can't go back to the way things used to be._

…_Sorry._

Those words that my angel had uttered hurt me deeply. I deserved it, though. No one could ever love a monster like me.

I'm probably making our situation worse just by staying here, but for some odd reason, I just don't care. I _need _to be with her. That's just the way it is.

I felt the vibration of my phone and for a moment contemplated on whether or not to answer it. When it continued to buzz I finally sighed and picked up the damn piece of technology.

"Hello?" I asked, politely.

"I CAN'T LOSE MY SISTER, EDWARD!!! YOU BETTER BE PLANNING A WAY TO GET HER BACK OR SO HELP ME GOD I'LL CHOP YOUR BALLS OFF!!!"

How lovely. The pixie is screaming at me when I'm already down.

"Alice!" I heard Esme yell. "Don't be mean to your brother! Honey, you're not the only one who's hurting. He is too. We all are. Just calm down and speak rationally and no more dirty language or your credit cards will be revoked!"

"Fine, but I still think the dumbass needs to fix this and soon!"

"That's it! Say goodbye to your Visa!"

"Edward, listen. When we get back into Forks we're all going to plan on how you can get Bella back. We all came up with some pretty good ideas. Trust me. You'll get her back eventually."

I perked up a little.

"You saw us getting back together?"

"Yes, I did. I don't know how it happened, but it happened. Anyway, we'll be home in twenty minutes."

I frowned.

"I thought you said you would come home Monday."

"I did, but because of my vision and the family's anticipation of getting you and our sister back together, we've moved up the date to today. I gotta go beg Esme to let me keep my Visa. See you soon!"

And with that, my darling little pixie sister hung up on me.

**Sorry it's so short, but I'm still thinking about what I'm going to do next.**

**Please Review!**


	7. The terrible nightmare

**Thanks to all my faithful reviewers for sticking with me on this story! I love reading your comments and hearing your praise and criticism! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything Twilight. Wish I owned Jacob, though. (Seriously! In New Moon when he had his shirt off in the rain…ooohhh! Dang that was SEXY!!!)**

_BPOV_

(Bella's Dream):

**I opened my eyes and found that I was in **_**his **_**meadow. The last time I had been here, Laurent had tried to kill me. Now, all was peaceful and calm. The sun was out shining brightly and the sky was a pure blue blanket hovering over me. The flowers were growing wildly and I could hear the faint gurgling noises of the stream nearby. I instantly felt relaxed and at home. **

**I closed my eyes again for a split second to relish in the memory of **_**him**_**, but a split second was all it took for my peaceful dream to become my worst nightmare. **

**A strong wind rushed past me and made me snap my eyes open.**

**The once peaceful meadow was turned into an overbearing desert. The flowers were all dead and the noise of the stream nearby was replaced by the deafening sound of the wind. The sun was still there, but instead of the color yellow, it was replaced by a dark red. **

**The color of blood. **

**I was instantly frightened and my eyes searched for someone to help me out of this wasteland. **

**I instantly wished that I would have kept my eyes closed because not even the wasteland that I was in could compare to the scariest thing that I could imagine.**

**Edward. **

**My Edward was standing right in front of me, giving me a worried look.**

**He looked just as scared as I felt. **

**He was about to open his mouth to speak when all of a sudden a flash of red interrupted him. Before I knew it, he was pinned down to the ground by Victoria. She smiled a wicked, dangerous smile at me before she picked Edward off of the ground and placed her hands around his temples.**

**She ignored my cries and pleas for her to stop and then proceeded to rip his head off in one swift movement. She continued to rip him limb from limb until there were no more pieces left. By then, I was on the ground sobbing like the weak, pathetic human that I am.**

**I watched as the ground opened up in flames as the fire slowly consumed Edward's remains. I watched as Victoria cackled. **

A loud knocking woke me up from that horrific nightmare. In all my life, I've never been so grateful for the fact that I had to get up at 6:00 a.m. Oh, well. There's a first for everything.

"Bells," Charlie yelled. "You need to get up, now or you're going to be late!"

I quickly scrambled out of bed, took a shower, brushed my teeth, and put on my clothes.

When I rushed downstairs I wasn't that surprised to find that Charlie had already gone to work. I grabbed a nutria grain bar **(A/N: I HATE those things!) **and a bottle of water then ran out to my truck.

When I arrived at school I had that feeling you get when you think someone is watching you. I slowly turned my head to the side and found all of the Cullens staring back at me with friendly expressions on their faces. Even Rosalie looked happy to see me. I looked away and took a deep, calming breath.

I could do this.

I could avoid them without any trouble.

I know how to blend in well and become unnoticeable. It's one of my specialties after all. Or it used to be back in Phoenix.

After calming myself for about another two minutes, I slowly climbed out of my truck and made my way over to the school building without turning and looking back at the five penetrating gazes that I could feel boring into my back.

I had just made it to my locker when I heard a voice that I didn't expect to hear.

"Bella."

**Sorry about the cliffhanger. I couldn't help it. Well, I know you guys are probably going to hate me for this, but I'll tell you anyway.**

**This will be my last update for about a week or so. My spring break is rapidly approaching and I'm going to take a vacation with my family and my best friend. I need the refresher because my brain's so tired from learning that useless information that those teachers pound in our heads. **

**Well, I hope you all enjoy your spring break!**

**I'll try to update soon, but for right now, please review?**

**(You may not see it right now, but I'm giving you Alice puppy dog worthy eyes!!!)**


	8. We're not giving up

_Previously on The Calling:_

_I had just made it to my locker when I heard a voice that I didn't expect to hear._

"_Bella."_

I slowly turned around to find Rosalie standing behind me. She looked hurt, sad, and determined. The last emotion on her face confused me for a bit.

She never went out of her way to talk to me before. Why now?

"Bella," she repeated again. "I just wanted to say that…I'm really sorry for how I treated you. You never deserved my wrath in the first place."

I just stared at her some more, trying to comprehend what she was saying. This wasn't the Rosalie I knew. The Rosalie I knew would never talk to me, she would send hateful glares at me, or ignore me.

"Look, I never hated you," Rosalie said, looking upset. "I just hated that…" She trailed off, looking at me helplessly.

"You hated that…" I trailed off, waiting for her to finish her statement. She sighed.

"I hated the fact that you might be reduced to the same fate as the rest of us. I hated that Edward brought an innocent human into our world. Don't get me wrong…I love you like a sister, but I didn't want you to live a soulless existence. You deserve better than that. The first time that I met you, I saw a little of myself in you when I was a human. Then Alice had a vision of you turning into one of us and again it reminded me of me and how I came to be what I am today. I just don't want you living the same mistake." She looked at me, silently.

"Well," I croaked out, touched that she would feel that way towards me. "You don't have to worry about that anymore. It's like Edward said. I don't belong in your world. Your apology is accepted, but like I said it's probably better if we all keep our distance. It'll just make things easier."

I made a move to leave, but stopped when she put her cold hand on my arm.

"He really does love you Bella," She whispered, softly. "We all do. We've never stopped loving you and we never will. Please. Give us all a chance again. I want you in the family. We all miss you. Please Bella. Just…Don't leave us." Her eyes held tears that she could never shed and I felt like crap. She really wanted to make amends, but I can't go through this.

"I'm sorry, Rosalie. I don't love any of you anymore. You all hurt me…so bad. I can't…I just…"

She stared at me for a long while before she finally said," I don't believe that. You love us just as much as we love you. You're just scared of getting hurt again. Bella, listen to me. You're not going to go through that pain again because we're always going to be around. Mark my words Bella, you and Edward will get back together. Alice has already seen it happening. We're all going to get you back if it's the last thing we do. Expect a lot of…surprises in the near future."

And with that, she walked off to class, leaving me to wonder what the heck she meant.

**Please Review!!!**


	9. Avoiding you is hard to do

**I don't own Twilight.**

The rest of my day was spent avoiding the Cullens. If I saw one of them in the hallway, I'd go in another direction. If I had class with one of them, I'd sit as far away from them as possible and focus all of my attention on the teacher. At lunch I decided to catch up on my reading and went to the library instead of the cafeteria. It wasn't until Biology that I noticed the 'surprises' that Rosalie had mentioned earlier in the day.

I walked into the classroom with Mike hot on my tail. He noticed that I started to avoid the Cullens and though that I was over Edward since I wasn't seeing him publically. So, naturally, he was trying to ask me out.

"It's a supposed to be a great movie, Bella. What do you say? Just me and you?" He looked at me with hopeful eyes. I sighed again.

"Mike, for the eighth time, no I can't go out with you. I've got something planned. I'm sorry."

I rushed to the Biology table before he could give me his usual puppy dog pout.

It was then that I discovered a note that was placed on my side of the table. It had my name on it and it was written in his elegant hand writing.

Before I knew what I was doing, I ripped it open and started to read.

_If I could hold you in my arms again, I would._

_Do I need to leave you alone?_

_I should._

_But the call of your voice,_

_Befuddles my choice_

_And makes me stay._

I felt a gust of wind beside me. I didn't have to feel those golden eyes boring into me to know that it was him watching me.

I just want to hop out of my seat and kiss him for all that I'm worth. I want to forgive him so badly, but I can't.

Instead I play off like I don't care by shoving the poem in my bag, probably wrinkling it.

I look out of the corner of my eye and see his face fall. It tears at me that I did this to him, but I can't do this. I just hope that he'll give up already.

I felt him staring at me the whole period and it was unnerving. If he keeps this up I'm eventually going to die from all of the blood in my body rushing up to my face. **(A/N: I know that probably can't happen, but hey! It's my story. And in my story you can die from that!) **

That damn bell is so slow!

I need to get out of here, now. I look at the clock and I still have another hour and a half before the bell rings.

I raise my hand.

"Yes, Bella," Mr. Banner looks at me curiously.

"I'm not feeling so well. Can I go home?"

"Don't you go to the nurse first?" **(A/N: haha! That rhymes! Ok. Shutting up now!)**

"I don't think so. I just want to lie down. Please?"

He nods.

"Okay. Make sure you catch up on your homework."

"Yes sir," I say and then I run out of the classroom.

As soon as I'm in the parking lot, I jump in my truck and speed away.

I know I'm probably a coward for running away, but I can't help it. I can't be in the same room with him without breaking.

What am I going to do for the remainder of the year?

Avoid them, I guess.

I need to talk about this with someone. Obviously, I can't talk about this with Charlie. I can't talk to Renee either. They could get hurt if they knew the whole truth.

There is one person who I can talk to, though. Actually, I could talk to a whole lot of people about my situation.

I quickly stopped in the middle of the road, put the truck in reverse, and headed to La Push beach.


	10. Sam's Plan

_BPOV_

When I arrived at Jake's house I was immediately enveloped in a bone crushing hug by none other than my best friend.

"Bella! It's been so long! You haven't been back here since the last bon fire and the packs been worried sick about you! Where _have_ you been?" Jake looked at me with such happiness in his eyes I thought he was going to burst with joy. It made me feel guilty for not keeping in contact with him, but that will soon change. He and I will hang out more.

"Umm…" I trailed off. "That's kind of shy I'm here. I need to tell you-no the whole pack-about everything that's been going on lately." Jake looked at me with a curious expression before he nodded.

"Come on," he said. "Everyone's at Sam's place. We'll go there and you can tell everyone." I nodded.

_EPOV_

I can't believe that Bella ran out on me. Well, I can actually, but still. I'm just going to have to try harder than a simple poem. A lot harder.

_BPOV_

When we arrived at Sam's place, the pack welcomed me back with open arms. There were many hugs, tears, 'I'm glad your alright' and 'Never scare us like that again!' It was a sweet reunion.

After all that was done, Jake cleared his throat.

"Bella has something that she wants to tell us. So let's listen to what she's going to say." Everyone nodded their heads, even Sam who surprisingly let Jake speak up. So much has changed.

All eyes were on me and my face heated up. Then I began. **(A/N: I don't want to drag through this conversation, so I'm shortening it.)**

I began by telling them about the phone call, then the visit, the apology, the refusal, Rosalie's conversation, and what happened in Bio. Finally after I was done, I looked up at the pack. Everyone was silent and rigid. They all wore dark expressions on their face.

After a tense fifteen minutes, Sam spoke.

"We can't let you be with them, Bella. You were right in refusing them back into your life, but from the looks of it, you're probably going to need protection. And I have just the solution to our problem."

**Please Review!**


	11. Do you know I love you?

**I don't own Twilight.**

_Previously on The Calling: _I began by telling them about the phone call, then the visit, the apology, the refusal, Rosalie's conversation, and what happened in Bio. Finally after I was done, I looked up at the pack. Everyone was silent and rigid. They all wore dark expressions on their face.

After a tense fifteen minutes, Sam spoke.

"We can't let you be with them, Bella. You were right in refusing them back into your life, but from the looks of it, you're probably going to need protection. And I have just the solution to our problem."

_BPOV_

We all looked at him, waiting for him to tell us about his 'plan'. What Sam said shocked me.

"We-the pack-are going to transfer to Forks High. Not only that, but one of us will stay with Bella and Charlie to protect them."

Surprisingly everyone nodded in agreement. Am I the only one who thinks that this is going a bit too far?

"Wait a minute," I interrupted him. Sam looked mildly annoyed, but waved his hand in a 'go on' fashion.

"I don't think that's such a good idea. They're not hurting me, well, _physically _or anything. I don't need the protection. I'm perfectly safe. I know them. They won't hurt me or Charlie at all. They're good. So this protection is completely unnecessary. I'm touched that you all care about so much to go to this great deal of trouble to help me, but I don't need it."

Sam huffed. "Bella, we're going to do this whether you like it or not. Your part of our family now and we look out for each other. Just don't argue this, please."

I tried to reason with him. "Fine. You can come to school at Forks, _but _as for the nighttime patrol, I don't think so. You guys stay home and do not watch the house. Edward is too much of a gentleman. He might come to the house, but he waits for permission to enter through my window. He won't just barge in. If you can do that, then I won't tell Charlie that _someone _busted his baseball trophy last month because they were running in the house." I looked at Paul when I said this and his face contorted into horror.

"Sam, do what she says! I don't want the chief kicking my ass for breaking his trophy!" Sam rolled his eyes.

"Damn, Paul. You're a werewolf and your scared of the towns Chief of Police?"

"Your damn right!"

Sam let out an aggravated sigh.

"Fine. Okay. You win Bella. No patrolling. We'll probably be there on Monday morning so expect us. Jacob, drive her back to your place to let her get her truck and go. Bye Bella." He smiled at me and when I was halfway out the door I swear I could hear him say to Paul, "You're a damn werewolf and your afraid of a police officer. Man, aren't you a sissy!"

I chuckled to myself.

When we arrived at Jake's house, he was tense. His back was rigid and his hand gripped the steering wheel tightly even though he had long since turned his engine off.

"Jake," I whispered. He turned and looked at me with pensive and stormy eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" His voice was low and calm, but his face was a mask of anger. I gulped.

"I didn't think it was anything at first. I thought I could handle it on my own. I guess I was wrong." I whispered softly with my head bent down in shame and hurt.

Jake got out of the car and slammed the door. I followed his example and got out too, but I closed the car door quietly.

Jake was at the driver's side of my truck with his head and back propped against it. He was taking deep breaths, probably trying to calm himself down. When he was done, he looked down at me with serious eyes. They weren't angry anymore, thank god, but still there was no laughter or happiness on his face like there was this afternoon.

Jake placed his hands on my arms in a firm grasp. "Bella, listen to me. I want to know these things. I _need _to know these things. I don't want you to get hurt again, mentally or physically and I'll do whatever it takes to make sure that you don't go through this kind of hurt ever again. You asked me a month ago at La Push beach when we were having a picnic, about why I look out for you so much. Do you remember how I didn't answer you?"

I nodded.

"Well, here's your answer: it's because I love you, Bella. So…much…" As he was speaking he quickly lowered his mouth to mine. Before I had time to react and push him away, his hot tongue slipped inside my mouth. His hands slipped off my arms and somehow found themselves lost in my hair. I was in a daze. I didn't know if I enjoyed this or not. It wasn't like kissing Edward; it was nice, but there was no spark.

He quickly let me up for air and I did the only thing I could think of at the moment. I slapped the back of his head. Hard.

"Oww," he complained. "What the hell, Bells?"

I was shaking. "Jake, I didn't give you permission!"

"I didn't think I needed it," he yelled.

"You do. Jake, I don't think of you like that. I mean, I'm still getting over…you know who. Please, just give me time!"

"I've been giving you all the time in the world! I mean, Jesus Bella. It doesn't take that long to get over a guy, especially a bastard like him." I glared hard at him and his eyes widened as he realized his mistake.

"Bella…I-"I didn't even let him finish before I kicked him hard in the leg with my boot, got in my truck, and drove away. I felt bad for my behavior, but in my defense, he totally deserved it.

When I got back home, Charlie was still up. He questioned me about why I got out so early (the school called him, apparently) and where I have been. I told him I wasn't feeling well, so I had gone over to Sue's place for her famous homemade cough syrup. He seemed to believe it and I was finally free to retire to my room for the night.

I was so exhausted that I didn't even feel like taking a shower. I didn't even change out of my clothes; I just slipped off my boots and jacket and climbed into bed.

My last thought before I lost all consciousness was, 'What the hell have I done?'

**Whoa! ** **I'm so proud of myself for making this chapter a little bit longer than usual!**

**Congrats to twilightlover4ever for guessing right!!!**

**Please Review!!!**


	12. A talk with the Cullens

**Don't own Twilight!**

_EPOV_

I watched as Bella stumbled into the room looking upset and angry. At first I wondered what had made her this way. Then I smelled _wet dog _and realized it was coming from her. She went to La Push, where those disgusting mongrels were! That's why Alice hadn't been able to see where Bella was at.

I watched as she fell asleep with her clothes still intact and frowned. She wasn't going to take a shower? She must really be upset if she doesn't really care about her hygiene.

What the hell did those _dogs _do to my Bella? If they hurt her, I swear I'll decapitate those low lives.

"Stupid…Jacob….overprotective, foolish…werewolves…" My angel muttered in her sleep. Her face was contorted into a mask of rage and I longed to wipe it off of her face. A creature as heavenly as her shouldn't be distressed in any way. Those dogs are going to pay for upsetting my angel. Especially this Jacob. I know I don't have any right to do that, but I frankly don't care!

I stared at this goddess sleeping until my phone vibrated in my pocket. I had to forcefully tare my eyes away from Bella to read the damn message.

_Come home right away! I just had a vision that's going to make our plan…complicated. –A._

I stared at the message with a hard expression on my face. What could Alice possibly mean?

My phone vibrated again.

_Don't just stand there like a dummy! Get your butt over here or else I'm going to make you go shopping with me and Rose tomorrow and you'll be holding our bags and purses! –A._

That got me moving. I stole one last glance at my saving grace before I jumped out of the window and into the night.

I ran to the house as fast as I could so Alice wouldn't make me shop with her and Barbie. (My secret nickname for her. Hey, she might as well be a Barbie doll. She looks like one and her head's full of hot air! It's a perfect match!)

Plus, I was curious. What complications could possibly affect our plan to win Bella back? I got my answer as soon as I stepped through the front door. The first thing I heard was," Those stupid dogs are going to go to Forks High and try to protect Bella from us! Can you believe it? _Us! We _should be the ones protecting Bella from _them! _Not the other way around!" Alice was practically dry sobbing at the end of her speech.

Jasper put his arm around Alice and tried to soothe her.

"Alice, darling, come on now. It'll be alright. We'll get Bella back in the end, don't you worry your pretty little head."

While Jasper tried to calm Alice down, I stood shocked.

"Don't look so flabbergasted you ass wipe!" I turned angrily at Rose. She glared back at me. "If we hadn't left, she wouldn't be friends with those _little _puppies. But, nooo! You just had to leave didn't you?"

Emmett chuckled. "Rosie, when you say _little puppies_ are you talking about the size of their-"He promptly shut up after Rose glared hard at him.

"Never mind," he muttered.

"It's Bella's decision," Esme murmured. We all turned and looked at her and Carlisle.

"What?" Alice screeched. Both Esme and Carlisle cringed at her shriek. I think everyone in the room cringed. I know I did.

"Bella is her own person and she can make her own decisions. We are _not _going to force her to change her mind. We can_ try _to change her mind, but that's it, alright?" Everyone nodded.

"We'll just have to try harder," Rose said, determinedly. Then she turned to glare at me. "Listen dumbass," she hissed.

"Language, Rose." Carlisle said sternly. Rose rolled her eyes and continued. "If we get her back into our family, don't pull this abandonment shit again, got it?" I glared at her.

"Just when I think you're getting smarter, Rose, you surprise me by turning into the dumb blonde I've known for at least a hundred years. It's funny that your body has matured, but your mind is still stuck at age three. You know, Bella's only been alive eighteen years and she's much more mature than y-"I was cut off when Rose tackled me to the ground screeching.

I turned to my family with pleading eyes to help me, but they didn't come to my rescue. Carlisle and Esme just shook their head, sighed and left the room. Emmett was cheering his wife on, Alice was planning another way to win Bella back and Jasper shrugged, walked to the television and turned it on football.

My last thought before Rose got off of me was, '_I can't believe I'm bringing Bella into this crazy family.' _

**There you go. Chapter 12. You have to excuse the mistakes and the blandness. It's 6:15 in the morning and I got home late last night because of work. I just wanted to have something to update.**

**Please Review! **


End file.
